The present invention relates to illuminated ski boots and poles. In the prior art, illuminated canes and footwear are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any such devices having all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,544 to Osaka discloses a safety-enhancing walking stick having a light source designed to periodically flash to enhance safety. The present invention differs from the teachings of Osaka as contemplating a ski pole having a transparent body to which light is transported via an optical fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742 to Phillips discloses a multi-function lighted walking cane. The functions of which include illumination via an elongated fluorescent tube 38 shining light through elongated axially oriented windows 48 within the cane body 12. The present invention differs from the teachings of Phillips as contemplating a ski pole having an elongated transparent housing in which an optical fiber is disposed, which optical fiber is fed light via illumination means disposed within the handle of the ski pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 to Rodgers discloses flashing footwear in the nature of tennis shoes having electrical circuitry including a plurality of light emitting diodes and a mercury switch designed to cause activation of the light emitting diodes responsive to movements of the shoe. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rodgers as contemplating ski boots having a plurality of lighted regions which are illuminated through the use of optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,212 to Evanyk discloses a system for increasing the visibility of an object consisting of a plurality of light emitting diodes which are powered by a built-in battery. The present invention differs from the teachings of Evanyk as contemplating ski boots having lighted regions which are illuminated through the use of optical fibers.